Dance with the Devil
by S.K. Pike
Summary: Harry is kidnapped by the infamous Lord Voldemort Who asks him to join his forces and become a death eater after telling Him that he only wants to help now Harry has a different fight to win one on the side of Evil the seventh year of hogwarts will be fun


Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK rolling... for now just kidding :)

Chapter one: We're not Gunna take it

A cool breeze crept into the window of one Hermione Granger's bedroom. She welcomed the breeze with a cool satisfaction as she sprawled out upon her unmade bed her right hand resting upon her stomach. She held up her calender as she marked off another day the next day was marked with exclamation points and a big circle.

"I must write Harry his birthday is tomorrow," she said rolling back over and hanging up the calender once more.

"Hermione tea time," Her mother called from down the stairs.

Hermione rolled back over and got up before heading down the stairs "Thanks mum," she said taking a sip of her tea and sitting down with her mother and father to discuss the days events. She tried her best to flatten her fluffy hair to look presentable.

"So dear..." Her father spoke folding up his newspaper "What did you to today," he picked up his tea cup and drank deeply.

Hermione gave a smile before speaking "Oh nothing much father I did some reading..." She grinned and took another sip.

"Oh? And what was the book?" her mother chimed in.

"Dark Arts through the Ages..." the young witch answered.

Both her parents fidgeted they accepted what their daughter was but were still not used to all the witch stuff she possessed. "Oh... erm interesting read?" they both asked.

Hermione sighed she always did forget her parents were muggles "erm... yea... very interesting..." She gulped the rest of her tea down "Mum may I go to the store? Harry's Birthday is tomorrow."

Her mother gave a nod "Yes just be back for supper time... I don't want you out after dark," She gave a smile before leaning down to sip up the last of her tea.

"Mum I'm nearly seventeen years old..." The argument was old so old in fact Hermione just shrugged it off ignoring the glare from her mother.

Dashing up the steps she gripped her bag then checked the plaid skirt she had put on that day. "I have to do something about my hair..." she put her left foot on the bed and pulled out her wand from the boot and cleared her throat "Degrumor," She had learned that spell last year when she went the the school dance, It was a quicker way to get the sleek shine from her hair. Once satisfied she gave a nod and straitened her t-shirt before dashing out the door.

Hermione gripped the bags she had gotten from the store full of the stuff she had bought tightly in her hands. "Now do I have everything?" she asked herself before a swooshing sound was heard and a small envelope fell on her head.

"Oi!" she exclaimed as she saw the snowy white owl that was more commonly known as Headwig fly up and land on a lamp post.

Grumbling with irritation she ripped the envelope and took out the Letter enclosed which read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I'm sorry I haven't gotten a chance to write you since now but I have been busy a lot this summer, any way the Dursleys have granted me permission to invite someone over for my birthday tomorrow and I have asked for you I hope to see you there. _

_With Love,_

_ HP_

Hermione read the note over again and looked up at Headwig "Come on girl..." she held open her arm and allowed the owl to land upon it "Something isn't right I must decode this note." deciding that the rest of shopping could wait she dashed back over to her house to read between the lines.

Harry groaned with frustration as he watched Headwig fly off. He hated to see her go for she was his only friend but he had recently gotten a message and knew that if there was ever a chance to defeat Voldemort it was now.

Getting up he hoped Hermione could read between his message and come tomorrow either to help celebrate his birthday or to help bury him but either way he would was going to leave... tonight.

Grabbing his bag and what little supplies he had he marched down the stairs.

"Where do you think your going?" came the disgruntled voice of his uncle.

"Out..." Harry barked back at him. Throwing his wand in his back pocket he marched out.

Getting to the forest on the edge of town was difficult when you couldn't use magic until the next day. Harry, However, managed as he held the note in his hand the one that told him to meet in the middle of the forest near Privet Dr. for the final confrontation.

He wasn't sure who the note was from but he did have a pretty good idea. Gather then rest of his strength he made it through a small clearing that was dark because of all the trees.

Searching while squinting his eyes Harry pushed his glass back up the bridge of his nose before jumping around his wand at the ready.

Seeing nothing in his past he began to walk backwards before tripping over a stump. Just when he was about to get up and leave he felt a tug on the back of his plaid shirt.

"What the..." he gasped before he heard... "Stupify!" suddenly he was down for the count laying in a crumpled heap.

Tom Riddle looked at his reflection in the mirror and gave a sigh. His hair had grown back into a thick wavy mound of black. His eyes and nose were no longer snake like and he started to look more like his old self.

A groan parted his lips before a knock sounded at his chamber door. Quickly he flicked his hood up and changed his appearnce that that of Lord Voldemort.

"Enter..." He said in his most authoritative voice he could manage.

A creak and in slipped Lucious Malfoy. "We have good news my Lord.." he said with a bow.

Tom tried to hide his excitement at the aspect of good news "Well..." he pressured.

"We have caught the Boy..." Lucious kept the bow as he went on "And... she has arrived..."

Tom Riddle let this sink in. first off he had the savior of the wizards and on the other hand he had a woman he trusted above all others at his door step. "Lucious things are finally coming together" he grinned as he walked out of the room and headed down to the main entrance.

Lucious followed closly behind "yes whatwould you like to be done to Mr. Potter?" he whispered in his ear.

"Where is he?" He said glancing around the hall in search of the boy who lived.

"My Lord we have him down in the cellur locked up.." A glee sprung across the wizards face.

The same glee was not shared by Tom "What! Bring him to me this instance!" he roared his anger growing.

"Tommy Riddle... such a temper you have.." An elegant voice rang from behind him.

The Lord Voldemort slowly turned his frame around to look into the pretty face of Miss Emilia Dixie. The young woman wore a cloak with the hood up to hide her red hair and blue eyes that went with it.

"I thought I knew you better..." The American spoke swiftly.

"Emma..." Tom had often called the woman Emma instead of Emilia for it sounded less formal.

"That's me Big brother..." Emma wasn't really his sister but he had found her at a young age and took her in thus developing a relationship with the young witch.

He then shook his head "How many times must I tell you to call me Tom and not Tommy..." he then reached over and enveloped her into a hug.

Wrapping her slender arms around the tall male she responded "At least one more time Tommy..." she teased.

He rolled his eyes and just ruffled the hood that held her hair captive. He knew he could never control this creature for to cage her would really be a sad sight.

"So Tommy... why did you pull me out of my American school?" she questioned pulling the Lord out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes... right... well walk and talk..." He then whispered to Lucious "I want Harry Potter awake and well in my room... I think you can manage that one." he then lead Emma down the hall.

Emma untied her cloak and handed it to a waiting house elf as she prepared to listen waiting for Her 'brother' to finish giving orders as he often did.

"I have enrolled you in Hogwarts..." Tom Riddle began leading her into the conference room.

Stopping short she thought a moment about it "I have to be with all the english snobs?" she questioned with a smile trying to hide the glee in her face.

"They are not snobs and yes... yes you will its your seventh year and I want you to infiltrate Hogwarts," he shook his head as the teenage witch began to jump for joy running around the room "For goodness sake Emma... control yourself..."

Skidding to a stop she turned and slumped in one of the many chairs that surrounded the big conference table. Tucking a strain of hair behind her small ear she gave a bow "And what will I be doing at Hogwarts..." She said in her most adult voice she could manage.

Tom gave a shake of his head "Your my spy Emma..." he said with a cough "now if you excuse me I will have the elves bring your things up to your room..." he then stood but was soon stumbling back as two arms clutched around his waist.

"Love you Tom..." Emma said in a sing song voice before skipping out the door and up the stairs.

_That girl will be the death of me _he thought before remembering he had a certain hero left in his bed chamber.

Gliding out of the room he headed down towards his room. Once outside the wooden door he flattened down his robes to make himself presentable. Slowly he pushed open the door to find a very disgruntled Harry.

Harry sat up with a start and turned to look into the red eyes of Lord Voldemort. He jumped up hitting his head on the ceiling above before reaching for his wand he always kept in his pocket. Not able to find it he gulped back before slinking against the far wall.

He watched the boy who was scared with a very interested gaze before gliding forward "Harry Potter..." he said in his snake like voice. He then extended his hand to the very frightened boy. "Don't not be afraid no one in this mansion means you any harm," He spoke with a kindness Harry had never before seen in the dark lord.

Confused he shakenly took the hand. "Why did you kidnap me?" Harry said slightly frustrated.

"Because... I merely wished to have a truce between us..." Tom blurted out bluntly. "I meant to be eased into that." Voldemort admitted a bit shyly.

Harry couldnt believe his ears "Why now? All of a sudden a truce... whats the catch?" he leaned agaisnt the wall.

"I merely want to join forces..." He figured once they were into it he would tell him everything.

"Never!" Harry roared "I will never do evil!"

"Harry relax I don't really do evil," Tom decided it was best to show him why he had the sudden change of heart. He melted away his spell to show the much younger looking Dark Lord. Harry was now staring into the blue/gray eyes of Tom Riddle.

A/N Please read and Review... i will get the next chapter into you as soon as i can possable muster!


End file.
